Vo Spader
"Hobey-Ho Pendragon" --Vo Spader Vo Spader is the Last Generation traveler from Cloral, and the Aquaneer Supreme on the habitat of Grallion. He developed a close friendship with Bobby Pendragon, and fought Saint Dane on the territories of Cloral, First Earth, Eelong, and Third Earth. His hatred for Saint Dane, caused by Saint Dane murdering his father, has gotten the better of him many times. Appearance In the books, Spader is described as a tall young man with tan skin and Asian features. He has long black hair and is always wearing an aquaneer suit, which is black and yellow, and normally has the sleeves cut off, however in one scene he is wearing a uniform with the sleeves in respect for his father. There has been one photo drawn of Spader by actual artists for the Pendragon books. Abilities Aquatic Skills Spader is an Incredible swimmer, so much so that Bobby writes "It felt we were being pulled by a motor...". Furthering this, it was difficult for him to walk on dry land at first. He also seems to be very skilled at piloting a submarine. Traveler Powers #Quick healing: Travelers are known to heal quickly. they heal almost immediately when they are together. #Flume Usage: Spader, like all the travelers, has the ability to use the flumes without damaging them. During the events of The Soldiers of Halla, Bobby and his fellow travelers gain Saint Dane's abilities of transformation and self-resurrection, as well as the ability to travel without using the flumes. Role in the Series When his father is killed by Saint Dane, Spader vows revenge, and becomes obsessed with killing Saint Dane. Spader appears in The Lost City of Faar, The Never War, Black Water,'' Raven Rise, and ''The Soldiers of Halla. As of the end of Black Water, Spader and Gunny are trapped on Eelong due to Mark and Courtney travelling, and destroying the flume on Eelong. In The Pilgrims of Rayne, Spader and Gunny send a note to Dodger to give to Courtney. It is his only contact between books 6 and 8. The Lost City of Faar Spader didn't know it, but his father was the Traveler from Cloral, and he was supposed to take his place after his father's death. Bobby Pendragon and Press Tilton were supposed to reveal his true identity to him. He rescued Bobby from a quig at the beginning of Book II, and help Bobby and Press become acclimated to life on Cloral. He became a close friend of Bobby's, and was eventually able to believe him when Bobby told him of his Traveler status. At the end of the book Saint Dane takes the form of his father and distracts Spader. Uncle Press rats out Saint Dane and tells Spader. Saint Dane then flumes to First Earth and then sends gunshots to warn Spader of what he's capable of. However, Spader stands in front of the flume. Press steps pushes Spader out of the way, taking the bullets instead of Spader.Spader also seems to develop a small crush on Loor when they visit her. The Never War Bobby and Spader flume to Veelox, where Aja Killian convinces them that Saint Dane flumed to First Earth. Once there, Spader and Bobby meet Vincent "Gunny" Van Dyke, another Traveler, who is in charge of first Earth. Spader is still confused about his feelings towards Saint Dane, to the degree that he refuses to obey Bobby and Gunny and nearly alters the future of three territories forever. At the end of the book, Bobby tells Spader he needs to return to Cloral and take a break from "Traveler business", because Spader wanted revenge on Saint Dane for killing his father and often lets these emotions distract him from whats important. Black Water Spader is recruited by Courtney Chetwynde and Mark Dimond to bring the antidote to the same poison that killed his father to Eelong. Saint Dane has taken the poison and used it on vital crops in Eelong. Spader shows some interest in Courtney romantically, but it's not very serious. Spader, Mark, and Courtney flume to Eelong and find Bobby at the flume. Each of the three takes a case of antidote and brings it to Black Water so it can be used when the poison is dropped onto the city. As Bobby, Boon, Kasha, Spader, Gunny, Courtney, and Mark return to the flume to leave Eelong, disaster occurs. Courtney and Mark's attempt to return home cracks the flume, destroying it. They manage to return to Second Earth, and Bobby managesned there ever since. Also, before being lost to everyone, he develops a small crush on Courtney. The Pilgrims of Rayne Courtney receives a note from Dodger after learning that he is Gunny's acolyte. At the bottom of the note is a note from Spader that says he's in the battle for Halla one-hundred percent and that he believes everything Bobby had said before. Raven Rise Spader appears at the end of Raven Rise with the other Travelers The Soldiers of Halla Spader plays a role in the Soldiers of Halla, when he helps Bobby and Wu Yenza catch a fleeing dado with information and later, when he fought in the final battle in securing the conclave on Third Earth. He saw his father again early on, learned his true origins from Solara, and joined the place in the end. His final words were, In a reply to Bobby's remark that there might be sniggers on Solara, "I never thought of that. Last one there buys." Category:Characters Category:Travelers Vo Spader Category:Cloral inhabitants